


That's What He Said

by obscure_obscurus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, The Office AU, because it makes me happy, but really i just wanted to write an office au, i'll tag more as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_obscurus/pseuds/obscure_obscurus
Summary: This is basically just an AU where the characters from Fantastic Beasts and anyone else I can pull in from the HP universe is thrust into the setting of The Office.  U.S. version because I'm most familiar with it.  (I'm thinking Snape is so Stanley FITE ME SUSAN) anyways





	1. Hot Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if this has been done and I’ve read a LOT of Gradence fics, but I thought eh what the hell… Who doesn’t want an Office AU. Of course, it’s not going to be exactly like the office because you know cameras and so forth, but I’m going to do my best.   
>  Also, all the chapter titles are taken from episode titles of The Office (US) sometimes they may not always make sense, but I swear that at some point they will all make sense.

            Growing up if anyone would have asked Credence what he wanted to be the answer wouldn’t have been a receptionist, but that was the job they offered.  Instead of turning it down in hopes of something else; Credence took it because he needed the money.  The job meant no longer worrying about where food would come from, how he would pay bills or about having a roof over his head.  It was comfort that he hadn’t had in a very long time. 

            Monday was Credence’s first day at MACUSA Paper Company, and he’d intended for it to start without much trouble.  Of course, on his first day of work Credence had woke up ten minutes later than he’d planned.  That wouldn’t have been a big deal if he had a car, but instead, he needed to take the bus.  Public transportation was always so unpredictable, and that meant there was a big chance that Credence was going to be late for his very first day.  What a horrible first impression!  Taking a shower in hopes of not being late Credence rushed through getting dressed and making a piece of toast to eat on the way to the bus stop.  Not having a car was going to be a nightmare. 

            Glancing down at his watch Credence started to get more nervous.  There was one more stop, and he only had ten minutes before he was officially late.  Leg bouncing uncontrollably as his eyes scanned out the window Credence said a silent prayer, something that they typically didn’t do.  Thankfully no one got on the bus, and nobody got off at the next stop, so the bus moved along quickly.  When the driver announced the next stop,  Credence stood and grabbed their bag waiting impatiently for the doors to open.  As soon as they did he bolted out of doors.  The building wasn’t far, and Credence knew that he’d be able to make it in time. 

            Running up the stairs, Credence made it to the front desk just in time to see Seraphina walk through the doors.  Taking a deep breath, he tucked his bag under the desk, his desk and waited until his boss came back to show him the office.  He’d barely made it on time, but at least on the first day, he wasn’t late.

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈

            “Did you meet the new receptionist?” Tina leaned over her desk eagerly and nodded towards the front of the office where Seraphina was standing talking to the new guy. 

            The office had been buzzing with word that there was going to be a new receptionist for over a week.  When Tina walked in that morning, she watched over the front desk like a hawk waiting for the new person to arrive.  It had been ages since the last new person had been hired.  That had been Jacob in accounting, and he’d been working there for two years. 

            Percival glanced up from his computer screen and paused.  Usually, he stopped by the front desk every morning, today however he was running late which meant that he didn’t have time.  He’d snuck past the desk without so much as a glance in the hope that no one, not the receptionist or Seraphina would notice that he was late.

            “No can’t say that I have.  I didn’t have time to stop at the desk this morning, and once I sat down, I got right to work.  Phone calls… Paper… you know how it goes.”  Percival shrugged with a slight frown. 

            “He’s cute Percy,”  Tina muttered under her breath as Newt walked by and smiled at her.  “Good morning Newt.  How are you today?”  The change of subjects was too quick for Percival, and he wasn’t sure who Tina was talking about.  The new guy was cute, but Percival also knew that Tina had a thing for Newt that no one else knew about.

            Newt smiled and looked away quickly as he muttered under his breath something to the effect of being fine.  Tina was used to Newt’s awkwardness and never paid it much mind anymore.  Most people in the office didn’t.  As he scurried back to his desk in accounting where Jacob also worked Newt nodded towards Percival who was busy working on an order already.

            Seraphina stepped away from the desk and waved at the young man to follow along.  “I’ll introduce you to everyone quickly, and then I’ve got to head out to a meeting.”  Her words drifted over to where Tina and Percival were sitting, working diligently at their desks.  “Percival, Tina… I’d like to introduce you two to our new receptionist.” She waited for the two to look up.  “This is Credence Barebone.”

            “Hi, Credence, nice to meet you.”  Tina smiled at him and waved at the young man that stood next to Seraphina.

            Percival stood up from where he had been hiding behind his computer screen.  “Good morning Mr. Barebone.” 

            Credence smiled at both Tina and Percival.  “Good morning.  Nice to meet you both.  Tina and… Percival… I’m sorry I didn’t catch either of your last names.”

            “Goldstein” Tina added quickly.

            “Graves” Percival offered with a smile before once again taking his seat to answer an incoming phone call.  “MACUSA Paper Company.”

            Credence made a mental note to try and remember both last names though he figured that by lunchtime he’d forget them both.  “Goldstein and Graves… I’ll try and remember them.”

            Seraphina smiled at both employees and turned to Credence.  “Well, I should show you around the rest of the building and introduce you to everyone else.” 

            Credence nodded his head and followed Seraphina.  Tina picked up the phone and answered a call as the two walked past her desk. 

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈

            By lunchtime, Seraphina was leaving for the afternoon.  Before walking out the door, she turned to Tina and Percival.  “I expect the two of you to watch out for Credence.  Help him if he needs it.”

            Tina smiled and waved at Seraphina.  “We’ll keep an eye on him.  Don’t worry about it.”

            Percival hung up the phone and nodded his head while picking up the cold coffee that had been on his desk since first thing in the morning.  “Sure, thing Phina.  If he’s got any questions, we’re here to answer them.”  With Seraphina out of the office, Percival and Tina didn’t have intentions of really putting in a lot of work the rest of the afternoon, but the two of them would gladly stick around and answer questions.  

            Seraphina smiled and grabbed her jacket off the coat rack.  “Credence these two will look out for you.  Sure, they seem a little haphazard, but I assure you they do know what they’re doing.” The meeting she had with the people at corporate was bound to take all afternoon and granted the last thing she expected was for them to get much work done, but Seraphina hoped that the two would keep most pretenses up for the sake of the new guy.

            “Percy, what were you going to do for lunch?” Tina was standing up and walking towards the kitchen.  “I brought extra Chinese from last night if you’re interested.” She’d intended to share it with Newt, but she didn’t want to tell Percival that. 

            “No, I’m fine.  I thought I’d step out and grab a sandwich from the shop at the corner.  I need to get a coffee anyways.  Did you want another?”  Percival was grabbing his jacket off the coat rack and checking for his wallet. 

            “Coffee sounds good. Thanks, the stuff out of this coffee pot is always so weak.” Tina scrunched her face up and sighed.  She turned and looked towards Newt’s desk.  He was already missing, and when she looked into the kitchen, Tina saw him sitting at one of the tables with a couple of pastries and sodas. 

            The two didn’t notice Credence sitting at his desk staring until they were both leaving their desks.  Percival paused before walking out the door.  “Credence how about you join me at the sandwich shop?”

            “Oh no I… I brought something Mr. Graves thank you though.”  Credence looked back down at his desk and put the pens back into the holder.  He was doing everything he could to appear busy.

            “Suit yourself.  I’m grabbing coffee for Tina and myself.  Were you interested in one?”  Percival tilted his head waiting for an answer.

            Credence looked up and smiled.  “No thank you. I’m fine.”  Coffee sounded wonderful, but they had it at the office and Credence didn’t have extra money just to go out and buy coffee at some shop. 

            “I’ll be back in about twenty minutes.”  Percival waved as he walked out the door.

             

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈

            Credence didn’t mind the fact that everyone seemed to be avoiding him.  It made answering the phone which had always been something he hated doing easier.  So far, he hadn’t stuttered through his script once that day.  It was a relief honestly.

            Lunch went by without much fanfare.  Credence snuck into the kitchen and ate the sandwich they’d packed quietly.  No one paid much attention to them, and when they got back to the desk, Percival was already back at their desk working or doing what appeared to be work.  Credence found a cup of hot coffee sitting on his desk with cream and sugar on the side along with a little note.

                        _I wasn’t sure how you took your coffee, so I got everything so that you could add it._

_Welcome to your first day—_

_Percival_

            Credence looked up and smiled towards Percival who simply lifted his cup and nodded in their direction.  Maybe working here wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈


	2. Performance Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months had passed and Credence sighed walking into the building. Today was the day that they’d been dreading for the last two weeks. Seraphina had told Credence that they’d be subjected to a performance review around their six-month mark of employment. Today was the end of the week, they’d been there for just over six months and as Percival walked out the door the day before he smiled and made a comment to Credence about being ready for their review the next morning.

            Six months had passed, and Credence sighed walking into the building.  Today was the day that they’d been dreading for the last two weeks.  Seraphina had told Credence that they’d be subjected to a performance review around their six-month mark of employment.  Today was the end of the week, they’d been there for just over six months and as Percival walked out the door the day before he smiled and made a comment to Credence about being ready for their review the next morning.

            Thankfully, oversleeping hadn’t been a problem.  That night Credence hadn’t been able to sleep a wink.  It was clear based on the bags under their eyes.  As they scanned their keycard to enter the office, Percival was already there waiting along with Seraphina.  The two waved Credence into the conference room.  “Good morn…”  Percival started to greet them until he noticed the dark circles under Credence’s eyes.  “Didn’t sleep well?”

            Credence shook their head and allowed the messenger bag that was on their shoulder to slide off onto their desk.  “No, I’m sorry I didn’t, and I didn’t have time to grab a coffee before I left.” 

            Seraphina was in the conference room organizing papers, and instead of walking directly there Percival disappeared into the kitchen.  Credence made sure that his time card was updated and then made his way into the conference room to meet Seraphina and Percival who was just walking out of the kitchen.  “Here Credence.”  He held out a mug of coffee made the way that Credence always made it.

            Credence smiled and reached for the mug.  “Thanks, Percy.”

            Seraphina looked up from the table and pulled the chair next to her out and motioned to the one across from her.  “Okay, you two.  Enough of whatever it is that you are doing.  I’d rather get this review over with.” 

            The truth was that neither of them knew what they were doing.  For the last six months, they had been dancing around something.  Credence’s face turned about twelve shades of red.  Lifting the coffee mug, they took a sip and attempted to ignore the comment.  Pointedly not looking at Percival as he walked around and sat next to Seraphina Credence pulled their chair out and took a seat.  They couldn’t help but squirm a little as the two looked at him without speaking. 

            Finally, thankfully Seraphina began to talk.  “Credence, six months ago I hired you to take over the role of receptionist.  I knew that you didn’t have any experience which at the time was something that I decided was okay regardless of what others…” Seraphina glanced over at Percival.  “Regardless of what others said I have to admit that I’ve been pleasantly surprised with your performance.” 

            Credence wasn’t sure that he heard what Ms. Picquery said correctly.  He wanted to question her though the truth was that she was the boss.  Eyes sliding over to Percival Credence noticed the pink on the man’s cheeks.  Looking away from Percival again Credence smiled.  “Well, I’m glad that I’ve surprised you?”  The words came out as more of a question than he’d intended them too. 

            Seraphina chuckled under her breath and again looked to Percival.  “I’m sure that even Mr. Graves here can agree with me when I say that you’ve managed to catch on to the way the office here works and the two of us believe that you are slowly starting to fit in with the rest of us.”  Graves didn’t say much. Instead, he nodded his head.  “I wanted to offer you a raise.  I know that when I offered you the job, the pay rate was lower than I initially had intended due to your lack of experience…” Pausing she started moving a couple of papers to look for the one that had a new job description written out along with pay rate.  Locating it, she slid it across the table towards Credence.  “I think that this is a better salary, at least I hope it would be to your satisfaction.”

            Moving the paper in front of him, Credence looked down and almost started to cry.  He didn’t though, thankfully.  Swallowing the lump in his throat Credence looked up at the two sitting across from him.  “I… I don’t know what to say.”  Glancing back at the paper Credence couldn’t help but smile.  “Th… thank you.”

            Percival cleared his throat.  “Listen to Credence; I was the first person that thought you wouldn’t do very well.  You didn’t have experience very much.  However, like Seraphina stated you have done a great job learning what you need to do.” 

            Seraphina folded her hands together and smiled.  “I think that the good news is that you have surpassed our expectations.  The last thing that we want to do is lose you as an employee at this point.”

            “Exactly, then we will have to train someone all over again,”  Percival interjected before taking a sip of coffee and standing up.  “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve got to excuse myself.  A client is supposed to be calling in about ten minutes, and we need to go over some numbers.” 

            Excusing himself from the conference room, Percival refilled his coffee and booted up his computer before his phone rang.  Tina was just walking into the building when Percival was picking up his phone.  “MACUSA paper company, Percival Graves at your service.” 

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈

            Queenie began answering calls early on.  Customer after customer called with complaints about one thing or another.  “I’m sorry that your order didn’t arrive on time.  If it was guaranteed by today, that means by the end of the business day typically.”  Glancing over at her sister who was on the other side of the building.  “If you would allow me to place you on hold for just a moment, I am going to speak to the manager to see if I can make any adjustments towards your account.”  Placing the caller on hold, Queenie stood up and walked across the building.  “Tina, your account at the Woolworth building, didn’t get their paper yet and they aren’t happy.  They want an adjustment because according to Mr. Abernathy, and by Abernathy, I do mean _that_ Abernathy.”  Pausing she waited for the name to click with Tina.

            “You mean the one that got fired from here?”  Tina had a horrified look on her face.  The man had done nothing but harass Queenie and Percival both about going out on dates and after he’d been turned down his sights were set on Tina. 

            “I mean _that_ Abernathy.”  Queenie nodded her head.  “Anyways, Teenie he wants some type of credit for their account.” 

            Tina rolled her eyes.  “I told them it would be there by the end of the business day today.”  She printed out the receipt which clearly stated that instead of being a stickler though she carried the receipt to Seraphina’s office and glanced at Queenie.  “I’m going to talk to Seraphina.  Can you stall him for a few more minutes?”

            “I’ll see what I can do.”  Queenie turned and walked back towards her desk.  She smiled at Newt as she passed.  “Okay, Mr. Abernathy sorry for the wait I just finished speaking with the salesperson and they pulled up the invoice.  Since it stated there that the delivery was due by the end of business today, she was going to talk to the manager herself to get something straightened around.  I’m sorry this is taking so long.  However, if you don’t mind holding for just a couple more minutes.”

            “Fine Queenie.  I’ll hold.”  Abernathy was on the other end sounding as impatient as always.  “I don’t see anywhere on the invoice where it says anything about the end of the business day though.” 

            “Like I said sir, we will get this all cleared up for you.”  Queenie placed the call on hold and glanced over her shoulder.  “Leta, are you going to answer calls today?  I know that the phones aren’t normally this busy, but I’m a little backed up here.”

            Leta turned around and smiled.  “I was working on a report for Newt.  He was backed up in accounting and needed some help.  Ever since his brother left and the only other person is Jacob the two of them have been swamped.  I think that he’s going to ask if they can move me there permanently.” 

            Queenie rolled her eyes.  “That’s lovely sweetie, but right now I need you to answer a phone not play with numbers.”  Just as she finished, Tina walked around the corner with Seraphina.  “Hello, you two.  I’m sorry that I couldn’t deal with this on my own.  Normally I can, but Abernathy is just…”

            Seraphina shook her head.  “How about you allow me to speak with him?” 

            Queenie picked up the line and handed it over to Seraphina.  “Mr. Abernathy, this is Seraphina Picquery.  I understand that there is a problem with your order and you would like some type of compensation for it?”  Pausing to allow the man on the other end of the line to speak she glanced at the paper she was holding.  “Well, this is the problem I have.  Your boss signed a document where it states that delivery would be by no later than end of business day today.  That being said… I can’t help, but wonder is this you calling or your boss wanting you to call?  Would it be possible for me to speak with Mr. Lopez?... No?  Oh, you are more than willing to wait until the end of the business day today?  Great, thank you so much.  I’ll make sure to let Queenie know that you apologize for giving her such a difficult time.  Have a wonderful day and thank you as always for choosing MACUSA paper company.”

            Tina and Queenie snickered a little, and Seraphina hung the phone up.  She turned to Leta.  “You need to answer the phones for about thirty minutes.  I need to speak with Queenie.” 

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on updating on some kind of schedule. I haven't managed to figure that one out yet. However, I'm working towards that. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Comments always make my day.


	3. Business Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence attempted to remain as busy as possible at his own desk. There were a lot of things happening around the office that had nothing to do with him and the last thing that he wanted was to appear nosey.

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈

            Credence attempted to remain as busy as possible at his own desk.  There were a lot of things happening around the office that had nothing to do with him and the last thing that he wanted was to appear nosey.  All day there had been numerous calls for Seraphina that he had needed to take messages for.  “MACUSA Paper Company how can I direct your call?”  His finger was already hovering over Seraphina’s office line.

            “Is Percival Graves in?”  The voice on the other end of the line was deep, deeper than Credence could ever imagine his to be.  Smooth and calm where his always had this air of tension to it. 

            Instead of asking for Seraphina he asked for Percival and that threw Credence a little off the routine that he had gotten himself into that morning.  “May I ask who’s speaking?”  Credence sounded a lot more nonchalant than he ever intended too.  His eyes darted towards Percival’s desk where the man was sitting typing away.  He wasn’t talking on the phone which was good.  The name wasn’t one that Credence recognized and when he was given it, he placed the call on hold and got Percival’s attention.  “Mr. Graves, you’ve got a call on line three.  LaFontaine… he said he is one of your clients.” 

            Sitting up in his chair Percival nodded his head towards Credence.  “Thanks, I’ve got it.”  Clicking on line three Percival was already wearing a smile across his face as he picked up the phone and began talking animatedly to the man on the other line.  “Sam, how are you?  Nice to hear from you again.”  Credence quickly looked away feeling as though he was intruding on something that he shouldn’t be intruding on. 

            To hide the twinge of… Credence wasn’t sure what it was, jealousy maybe though that was something he had never felt before.  Instead of dwelling on the overly animated conversation that Percival was having the receptionist left his desk for a moment to get a glass of water.  Credence had been sitting there all day like a loyal puppy, answering phones and greeting visitors.  It was clear that he deserved a break. 

            Newt was sitting at the table near one of the vending machines reading a book that he had been working on for the past couple weeks.  Credence pulled a chair out across from him.  “Is it okay if I sit here?” It was more of a formality than anything else since Credence had already began to sit.

            Looking up rather quickly Newt shook his head.  “Not at all.  I’m just…”  Looking back down towards the book he smiled faintly. 

            “It’s okay you don’t have to keep me company I just don’t want to sit by myself.”  Credence took another sip of water and reached for one of the random magazines that were sitting on the table.  There was nothing really all that interesting so instead of lingering too long Credence stood slowly.  There really had been a lot of calls coming in that day and rather than have most of them go to voicemail he wanted to be there to answer the phones.  Turning slowly before exiting Credence took a deep breath and began to speak.  “Can I ask you something?”  The truth was that he wasn’t exactly close with anyone at the office.  He hadn’t hung around anyone outside of work. 

            “I… uh… yeah sure.  Although I’m not sure I should really be the one you go to for advice.”  Newt folded the corner of the page he was on over and closed the book.  Folding his hands together Newt waited for Credence to speak.

            Swallowing around the knot in his throat Credence took a deep breath.  “Are you… You and Miss Goldstein.  Tina… Are you two dating?”

            Newt smiled, but the red that began to bloom over his face said a lot.  “No, we aren’t dating.”  As a matter of fact, Newt wasn’t even certain that Tina even liked him.  Those types of things were what he was rather horrible at reading.  “She’s just a friend of mine.” 

            Nodding his head Credence smiled faintly and turned to leave the room. 

            It was Newt’s turn to speak up.  “Why do you ask?”

            Credence paused and looked back with a shrug.  “Oh, I just though that because she is always bringing in lunch for you and the two of you are always sitting together that maybe there was something going on.  I’m not actually really that good at figuring those kinds of things out.” 

            Newt just smiled.  “Mr. Graves… Percival does seem to have his eye on you.” 

            Credence shook his head.  “No, that’s not true at all.  He seemed pretty happy to hear from a guy named Sam today.” 

            Waving that thought off Newt snorted.  “LaFontaine?  He’s a customer that always tries to flirt with Percy.  Someone’s got to deal with the flirting and he’s the only one that can stomach it.”  Opening his book for a moment before glancing at the clock and standing again Newt sighed.  “Back to work.” 

            Credence took what Newt said and allowed it to settle in.  Maybe there was some truth to it.  “I’ll see you later Newt.” 

            “Yep.”  Newt nodded and made his way back to his desk where Jacob was sitting typing away.

 

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈

 

            All day Seraphina was in and out of the office.  She looked like she was stressed out, more so than usual.  Each time she went into her office the door would be closed behind her.  About halfway through the day she stepped out into the main office and cleared her throat.

            “Excuse me I’ve got a couple of announcements to make.  If everyone can please convene in the conference room in ten minutes, I would appreciate it.”  Seraphina then turned towards Credence at the desk and walked towards him.  “Credence if you could please forward all calls to the voicemail, I would appreciate it.  I expect you to be in the conference room for this meeting as well.” 

            “Yes ma’am.”  Credence picked up the phone and began to enter the code to begin forwarding all incoming calls to the voicemail.  As soon as he finished he walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.  That wasn’t part of his job, but Credence knew that there were enough people in the office that drank coffee that it would come in handy. 

            Lost in his own little world Credence didn’t hear anyone walk into the kitchen until the voice directly behind spoke up.  “My my you’ve been busy.” 

            Jumping almost out of his skin Credence turned around, back pressed against the counter.  “Mr. Graves! You…. You scared me.”

            Percival smiled and chuckled before he opened his mouth and started to apologize.  “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.  I actually just snuck in here really quick to see if there was any coffee.” 

            “There wasn’t any coffee, but I just started making it.  It should be done in a couple of minutes.”  Credence smiled and took a step away so that he wasn’t standing in front of the coffeepot anymore. 

            “I’ll see you in there then?”  Percival glanced at Credence and waited for an answer. 

            Nodding he hesitated.  “I… yeah.  I was going to try and get back in here to get some coffee, but I don’t know that I’ll be able to.”  Credence slipped out the door and made his way to the conference room. 

            Slowly everyone began to file into the conference room.  Seraphina was still in her office and Credence was beginning to wonder when exactly she was going to join them.  He’d taken a seat along the wall in hopes of remaining unnoticed.  He carefully watched as each person filed into the room and picked their seat carefully.  It was becoming more and more clear that everyone essentially had assigned seats.  Ones that they’d sat in for years.  Newt took a seat along the back wall and was quickly joined by Tina.  The two began to whisper to each other until Queenie and Jacob walked in together talking about some recipe that Jacob had found the previous night.  The two of them sat on the opposite side of Newt.  Leta sat along the opposite wall of Credence.  Her eyes came to rest on him and Credence quickly looked away.  Carefully he was watching her from beneath his lashes in hopes of not being joined. 

            The door opened, everyone in the room’s attention snapped towards the door and instead of it being Seraphina everyone groaned when Percival walked in carrying two cups of coffee.  “I’ve never entered a room and felt so unwanted in my entire life.”  Percival joked as he made his way over to the empty chair next to Credence and offered up the extra cup of coffee that he was carrying.  “And you said something about wanting coffee so here you go.” 

            Smiling Credence sat up quickly and took the offered cup.  “Thank you, Mr. Graves.”  He took a sip and lowered the cup when Seraphina finally entered the room. 

            Everyone fell silent and watched her carefully as she made her way into the conference room and took her place in front of everyone.  “Well, I wanted everyone in here so that instead of rumors, founded or not everyone can hear the same thing at the same time.”  Pausing her gaze roamed around the room carefully taking in each person.  Eyes lingering momentarily on Percival, Credence wondered yet again if the two of them had some sort of history. 

            “As I’m sure some of you may have heard there are a few branches that corporate have been talking about closing down.  We are one of them.”  Most of the people in the room began to grumble and whisper amongst themselves.  It was clear that there was an air of panic that had taken over the room.  Credence was worried, he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t.  This had been the first job that Credence had found that he liked quite a bit.  “Next week I will be heading to New York along with a couple of associates in order to hopefully save this branch.  While I’m away Percival will be in charge.  Tina and Newt will be coming to New York with me.”  Pausing for a moment Seraphina took a breath and looked around the room.  “I expect that business will be run as usual within the three days while I’m away.  If you do care at all about this company, this group of people…” 

            The door to the office opened and Credence noticed a man standing at the front desk.  Instead of staying where he was sitting Credence stood quickly and made his way out of the conference room.  “Good afternoon I apologize we were having a meeting.  Is there something I can help you with?” 

            The man standing at the desk glanced at Credence and smiled.  “Ah yes actually I’m here to speak with Percival Graves and Seraphina Picquery.” 

            Nodding his head Credence motioned towards the chairs.  “Alright if you don’t mind waiting.  Can I let them know who’s here?”

            Smiling the man picked his briefcase up and took a seat in one of the chairs.  “Sure thing.  My name’s Edwin Abbott.”

            Walking quickly back to the conference room Credence cleared his throat to get Seraphina’s attention.  “Uh…. Ms. Picquery there’s a Mr. Edwin Abbott here to see you and Mr. Graves.” 

            Credence then grabbed his coffee and quickly went back to his desk and began to check the voicemail messages after making sure that Mr. Abbott knew that Seraphina and Percival would be out to see him shortly. 

 

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈

            Credence ignored the fact that Percival and Seraphina disappeared into her office with the man that came into the office.  Edwin… That seemed like a weird name to Credence, but who was he to judge after all his name was Credence Barebone. 

            Forwarding the last of the messages that came in during their meeting Credence took the coffee mug that he had at his desk into the kitchen.  The last time he’d checked the clock it was almost time to head home.  Something that Credence was very much looking forward to.  Standing at the sink Credence rinsed the soap from his mug.  He had started to day dream, thinking about going back to school and other random things that he really thought he should do.  Most of all he was beginning to think about the weekend that was coming up.  His sister was going to visit which he was very much looking forward too.

            “There you are.”  Percival’s voice drew Credence from his thoughts. 

            Had the younger man not been holding onto the handle of his mug Credence would have dropped it into the sink.  “Ah… yep, yes I’m just getting ready to go home.  It’s been a rather long day.  Busy.  Busier than usual.  I’m actually not used to so many people calling the main line for you.  Usually they must just call you directly.  It was a lit… It was a little strange.”  Credence had realized that he was rambling about midway through his statement and could feel the redness slowly crawling up his neck. 

            Percival stood there, eyebrows slowly raising.  As soon as Credence took a breath, Percival took a step closer to the young man and reached over him towards the counter.  “I don’t actually have everyone call my direct line.”  Grabbing his water bottle Percival shrugged his shoulder.  “There’s honestly not that many people that call me directly.  Only customers, established customers really.”  Pausing for a moment Percival hesitated before he spoke again.  “Sam is an old family friend that I don’t talk to very often anymore.  He usually calls when he’s in town.”  There was something that made Percival want to explain that, make sure it was crystal clear to Credence that it was nothing beyond that.

            Credence had been drying his mug and put it away in the cupboard where the rest of the mugs were stashed.  His eyes moved to Mr. Graves before saying anything.  Though he attempted to remain impassive Credence did smile.  “You don’t need to explain anything to me.  I’m just… I’m just the receptionist.” 

            Chuckling under his breath Percival shook his head.  “Well, Edwin told Seraphina and me that after this conference they would be announcing which branches would be closed down so it’s important to keep this place running as smooth as possible while Sera, Tina and Newt are gone.”  Sparing a glance over his shoulder Percival smiled at Credence.  “I’m glad I’ve got you here to at least keep things running smoothly.”

 

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I have no beta.   
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome. They give me so much life.


	4. The Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence paused at the question from Percival. Everything he had in his life had been unrequited feelings. Never being allowed to be himself, Mary Lou had always made it completely clear that he was unnatural. Every crush the young man ever had remained a secret that he kept to himself. Even as he grew up and people began to have crushes on Credence the young man shied away from all forms of affection, worried that it would in some way offend his mother. Once he moved out, broke free of her oppression Credence still felt a blanket of guilt each time he looked at someone more than once, or his gaze lingered longer than a passing glance. “Oh, well, I… yes I suppose unrequited is one way of putting it, Mr. Graves.” Credence thought back to the one time he dared to admit his feelings for someone.

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈

            Seraphina, Tina, and Newt being out of the office meant that things were unusually quiet.  Queenie and Jacob arrived together every morning, and Credence found himself wondering if it was because they spent the night before together.  Internally he scolded himself for being so nosy.  His mother would have told him that worrying about other people wasn’t something that he needed to do.  Instead, Credence needed to keep himself out of trouble.  It didn’t matter that he hadn’t gotten into any trouble since being employed at MACUSA Paper Company. 

            Leta came in each day although it seemed like she was pouting, something that even Mr. Graves brought to Credence’s attention one day while the two had escaped their desks for coffee.  “I hate to see the state she’s going to be in on Thursday if she’s acting like this on Monday.”  Percival was standing at the counter in the kitchen with his arms crossed.  Credence swore he saw a faint smirk on the other man’s face.  It could have been a figment of his imagination.

            Credence had been fixing a cup of coffee when the man entered the kitchen behind him.  Smirking behind the mug Credence shrugged his shoulders.  “Well, you know unrequited feelings do tend to take a toll on you after a while.  It’s taxing to hide how you feel all the time and Leta, well, I think that she’s made it pretty clear that she does have feelings for Newt.  He doesn’t or rather I don’t know if he even knows that’s the case.”  Taking a breath Credence realized what he had said and that it could be construed as an admission. 

            “Do they now?”  Percival asked.  He reached for his mug and poured his coffee.  “I take it you’re speaking from experience Mr. Barebone?”  The statement was more a question than anything else.  One that Percival was genuinely curious about.  “I can’t speak for Ms. Lestrange or Newt.  I do know that he does have admirers in the office though.  At least one that attempts to make her feelings rather clear.”  Percival was, of course, speaking of Tina.  She had gone out of her way to make sure that Newt always had been taken care of, something that she enjoyed doing.  It wasn’t something that Percival would have ever imagined coming from Tina; it was more a personality trait of her younger sister.

             Credence paused at the question from Percival.  Everything he had in his life had been unrequited feelings.  Never being allowed to be himself, Mary Lou had always made it completely clear that he was unnatural.  Every crush the young man ever had remained a secret that he kept to himself.  Even as he grew up and people began to have crushes on Credence the young man shied away from all forms of affection, worried that it would in some way offend his mother.  Once he moved out, broke free of her oppression Credence still felt a blanket of guilt each time he looked at someone more than once, or his gaze lingered longer than a passing glance.  “Oh, well, I… yes I suppose unrequited is one way of putting it, Mr. Graves.”  Credence thought back to the one time he dared to admit his feelings for someone.

_Noah was a year older than Credence and two inches shorter.  His brown hair and green eyes made Credence weak in the knees.  It was during a break between classes that he admitted to these feelings and Noah smiled at him.  The older boy leaned up and kissed Credence’s cheek.  “You are one of the nicest people I’ve ever met but I just… I like Aubrey.”  Credence was of course mortified, but thankfully Noah was kind enough to keep the admission to himself.  He even went so far as to continue to try and remain friends with Credence.  The friendship was rebuffed though; Credence was too embarrassed to be around the older boy._

            Percival could see that there was something Credence didn’t want to talk about.  Instead of pushing the issue he took a deep breath.  “Well, I think it’s time to get back to work Mr. Barebone.” 

            Nodding his head Credence quickly moved towards the door.  Pausing he glanced at Mr. Graves behind him.  The twinge of something, a feeling he couldn’t quite explain in the pit of his stomach.  It was the same feeling Credence had every time Mr. Graves spoke his name. 

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈

            The week went by without much fanfare.  Every morning Credence would come in, and there was a cup of coffee sitting on his desk as though it had been there all night and Percival was already at his desk working away.  Each time he found the cup, coffee made exactly the way he liked it. Credence wanted to say something to Mr. Graves.  Wanted to thank him for thinking of Credence except that the words just wouldn’t find their way out of his mouth. 

            By the time Wednesday rolled around Credence had managed to arrive before Mr. Graves which was something that most people couldn’t do.  Credence was typing away on his keyboard, coffee sitting on his desk, an extra cup just like Mr. Graves always drank on the other man’s desk.  The rest of the office was abandoned.  The truth was that Credence found it somewhat calming to be alone in the office.  The ding of the elevator alerted him to someone arriving.  While he wanted to stop and stare at the doors to see who would walk out there was this part of him that knew it was going to be Mr. Graves.  There wasn’t a doubt.  The whistling though caught him off guard, the light-hearted way that the man stepped into the office like he didn’t have a care in the world was something that nearly took his breath away. 

            Stopping midway between the elevator and Credence’s desk the look of confusion on his face was priceless.  “Credence you’re early this morning.”  The extra cup of coffee in his hand was spotted by the younger man. 

            “Oh yeah I…”  Pausing to look at the fact that the other man’s hands were full he stood up and walked around the desk to help him.  “Let me take some of that stuff for you, sir.”  Reaching out Credence smiled at him. 

            Looking at his desk, Percival noticed the coffee cup there.  “Did you… Is that mine?”  A rather warm smile washed over the once puzzled expression that Mr. Graves had been wearing.

            “Certainly, it is.  I decided to splurge this morning and stopped to get coffee.  I figured that since you had been buying me coffee all week the least, I could do was buy one for you.  It doesn’t nearly begin to reimburse you for the money you’ve spent on me, but I…”  Pausing when he realized he was rambling Credence could feel the pink crawling up his neck.  “I wanted to get something for you.”

            Turning towards the coat rack, Percival hung his jacket up.  Turning back to Credence he took the tray holding the two cups of coffee from him and walked towards his desk.  Once the computer was on, and Percival took a moment to turn on his computer and take a sip of the coffee that was sitting at his desk he turned to face the receptionist.  “Well, you managed to get a coffee for me just the way I like it.  Thank you.  I didn’t expect that from you.  I appreciate it though.”  Plucking one of the paper cups out of the tray Percival crossed the five feet from his desk to the front desk.  “I did stop to get coffee this morning.  If you don’t want it, I understand, but this is yours.” 

            Credence smiled and took the drink.  “Thank you.  I’ll most definitely drink it.”

            The two began to work in companionable silence.  Percival had calls to return, new clients to reach out to and Credence had plenty to do with his time as well.  He never realized how many calls came in for Seraphina, Tina, and Newt until the three of them were gone. 

            Slowly, people began to filter into the office — First Queenie and Jacob, who were engaged in a conversation about the bakery around the corner.  Jacob wasn’t happy with the way they made some pastry that Credence honestly hadn’t ever heard of.  Queenie just patted him on the shoulder and walked to her desk.  “Morning you two.”  Jacob greeted both Credence and Percival at the same time. 

            Credence looked up and smiled.  “Good morning Jacob.”

            Percival smiled and nodded though he didn’t say anything since he was in the middle of a conversation with a client. 

            When Leta came in, she was yawning unhappily.  “I think I’m going to take the rest of the week off.  You don’t need me if Seraphina isn’t here anyways right?”  She looked at Percival as though he didn’t have much choice.

            “Can you give me just a moment Sam?”  Percival’s voice was calm though his eyes were unhappy.  Placing his call on hold, he turned to Leta.  “You don’t have the time approved.  Sera sent a memo out that no time off would be approved this week unless you were sick and you Leta are not sick.  You’re pouting.” 

            Credence was doing everything he could not appear to be listening.  Honestly, he was more interested in hearing Mr. Graves conversation with Sam. 

            “I’m not pouting Percival.  I just don’t see the point in being here when no one’s working.”  Leta looked around the office.  She boldly ignored Jacob who was working, Credence and Queenie who were both working and Percival who was working.

            Taking a sip of coffee Percival raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room.  “It would appear to me that the only person that isn’t working here is you and I suggest you remedy that situation before you’re late.”

            Sighing he picked up his phone and went back to the call he had been on before.  “I’m sorry about that interruption Sam.  Now, where were we?”  Smiling Percival nodded even though the man on the other end couldn’t have seen him.  “Ah right.  Well, how about you give me a couple of hours to throw together a new proposal for you and then I can meet you for lunch with a colleague of mine?”  Rolling his eyes, Percival shook his head and shot a look over to Credence who was blatantly not paying attention to the conversation.  “I don’t think that it’s possible for me to meet you by myself.  Especially after the history that we’ve had.  So, lunch it is?”  Pausing for an answer Percival smiled and cleared his throat.  “Alright, I’ll see you then.”

            Once the phone was hung up, Percival walked over to the receptionist desk.  Leaning over it he smiled at Credence.  “How’s your day going?”  For a moment he waited for an answer.  When Credence didn’t say anything right away, Percival began to talk.  “So, I’ve got to write up a new contract for a client of ours that wants to meet me for lunch.  I don’t particularly feel comfortable doing that on my own.  Personal reasons, but I was hoping that you would accompany me.”

            The truth was that Credence wasn’t sure what to say.  He could say yes and leave it at that.  The idea of going to lunch with Mr. Graves was something that was rather appealing, but at the same time, the idea of being some chaperone bothered him.  “I’m just a chaperone then?” A small smile slipped across his face.

            Shaking his head, Percival leaned even further across the desk and whispered.  “Hardly a chaperone.  If I thought for even one minute that you’d agree to dinner, I would invite you out for that.”

            Falling silent Credence quickly looked down at his desk.  “Uh… yeah sure.  I will go with you to lunch and…”  Looking up, and attempting to ignore the blush that covered his face Credence continued.  “Maybe if you asked me about dinner you wouldn’t have to worry about whether or not I’d agree to go or not.”

◈ ◈ ◈ ◈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the delay. Things have been a little hectic around here but alas here is a chapter. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Kudos and comments will forever be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am writing other fics, no I'm not dropping those. I am almost done with the next chapter of Now Presenting Percival Graves. I just finished my semester at school and I've been working on this fic for a while. The rating may change, but I'm not sure. 
> 
> Kudos, Comments and all that jazz are always so so appreciated. 
> 
> Also, please note that there is no beta for this fic or my other so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> My tumblr can be found [here](http://whatabouthoward.tumblr.com)


End file.
